Solamente una vez
by MrsMirkwood
Summary: Thranduil es un joven príncipe encomendado a la tarea de encontrar una doncella de su agrado para convertirla en su esposa pero él solo ha estado perdiendo el tiempo, por lo que su padre, se ve obligado a convocar un torneo entre los lores en el que el ganador ofrecerá la mano de su hija en matrimonio.
1. Se acabó el tiempo

_**booktrailer**_

Solamente se ama una vez y para toda la vida, cada elfo lo sabe. Es por eso que la decisión no ha de tomarse a la ligera.

Un joven elfo de facciones finas pero con varias lunas a cuestas se halla recostado sobre la gruesa rama de un árbol, observando la naturaleza. Es primavera y la cálida brisa apenas acaricia las hojas de las copas de los árboles que se mecen con gracia; si las ramas fueran manos, sus hojas verdes serían los dedos siguiendo el compás de una dulce melodía. Dicho sonido vuela hasta el cabello lacio y brillante color sol de la criatura y reposa en sus orejas puntiagudas.

«La naturaleza nos habla», dice el joven y junta sus fuertes manos sobre el esternón, que luce una túnica verde musgo la cual le sienta muy bien con sus botas marrones. «Oh habla claro fuerza ancestral, cuéntame los secretos que guarda este bosque.»

Una voz clara llegó a sus oídos y clamó su nombre, pero no eran los árboles, sino uno de los guardias de su hogar, el reino del bosque verde.

«¡Thranduil!», llama insistentemente el guardia y logra que el joven elfo abandone el árbol donde descansaba para unírsele y caminar de regreso.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Es su padre, ha ordenado que vaya a su encuentro.

—Oh.

Este no es un joven cualquiera. Thranduil es el príncipe de un vasto y bien aprovisionado reino del bosque verde que crece cada día y por supuesto, es el hijo del Rey Oropher, el regente del bosque que ha pedido verlo y si su padre le ha ordenado presentarse ante él, no es un asunto menor.  
Thranduil entonces detiene en seco su elegante andar mientras que el guardia que lo acompaña va unos pasos más allá y se gira desconcertado al ver al joven detenido en medio del bosque. Sus ojos azules como gemas de circón están posados sobre las puertas del reino y sus manos juegan envolviendo una a la otra repetitivamente. No es necesaria la inteligencia de los elfos para saber que está nervioso. Traga saliva y la nuez de Adán en su cuello se mueve. Si tuviera vida propia, su cuello temblaría como un animal atemorizado.

—¿Mi señor?

—Sabes porqué mi padre clama mi presencia. Y aún no estoy listo.

—¿Aún no?

—¿Crees que es fácil?

Thranduil fulmina al guardia con la mirada.

—Lo siento, señor. Pero es que su majestad le ha otorgado unas trescientas lunas para esa tarea y estamos próximos a cumplir ese plazo.

—Quisiera haber visto a mi padre culminarlo en la misma cantidad de tiempo.

—Él lo logró en diez lunas.

—¡DIEZ LUNAS! Bien... tal vez solo tuvo suerte.

—Su abuelo lo logró en dos.

—¿Intentas echar sobre mí una larga lista de antepasados exitosos?

—Solo digo que usted se ha tardado demasiado ya y es probable que su majestad, el Rey Oropher, tome medidas al respecto.

Thranduil negó con su cabeza muy seguro de si mismo y se encaminó hacia el reino. Cualquier atisbo de nerviosismo había quedado atrás, o eso demostraba en su exterior.

—Nadie tomará ninguna medida por mí.

Al acercarse al salón principal y subir las escalinatas que llevaban hasta el trono de su padre, observó como un grupo de elfos se había congregado en torno a Oropher y discutían entre ellos. El joven Thranduil llegó a escuchar su nombre entre susurros. Mientras más se acercaba, las voces iban callándose una a una hasta que quedaron todos en silencio. En ese momento su padre se levantó del trono, saludó al grupo de elfos inclinando su cabeza e hizo un gesto con su mano que les indicó que debían retirarse. Finalmente dijo:

—Mis lores, retomaremos nuestros asuntos al atardecer. Ahora los invito a disfrutar de las comodidades del reino mientras mantengo una plática con mi hijo.

Oropher miró seriamente a Thranduil, que muy erguido le devolvió la mirada severa sin titubear por fuera, aunque por dentro temblaba como una hoja. Su padre usualmente era un ser generoso, benévolo y comprensivo; pero respecto al reciente caso de su hijo, se había vuelto duro y ya no tenía la misma paciencia que doscientas lunas atrás. Thranduil sabía que cuando su padre tomaba esa posición de seriedad y severidad solo podría ocurrir una cosa y era que se haría exactamente lo que él dijera, de la manera en que lo quisiera y cuando lo quisiese. Por eso en su interior estaba tan nervioso. Sabía que tendrían la conversación en la que el joven elfo reconocería no haber cumplido con la tarea que se le había encomendado y en su lugar también debía admitir que pasaba las tardes paseando por el bosque y contemplando el cielo azul recostado sobre algún árbol, algo que Oropher solo le hubiera permitido luego de cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos serpenteantes del reino en silencio, esperando que el otro iniciara la conversación. Al ser ambos muy orgullosos se dificultaba que uno rompiera el hielo para iniciar la plática; además, ninguno de los dos quería sostener esa conversación porque sabían o intuían lo que ocurriría. Finalmente luego de un rato de caminata en silencio, Oropher entró en su habitación seguido de su hijo. Se quitó la corona y la dejó sobre una pequeña mesa.

—¿Y bien? Sabes que con esta luna se cumplirá el plazo que te he dado, Thranduil. He sido paciente contigo y te he otorgado más tiempo del que cualquier otro elfo en esta familia ha tenido. Dime por favor que tienes noticias gratas o tendré que tomar medidas por ti.

Thranduil se irguió orgulloso y pestañeó varias veces antes de hablar. Finalmente mirando la suave roca gris del suelo de la habitación, dijo:

—No, padre. Aún no he hallado a la indicada.

Al decir esto, el joven príncipe esperó una reprimenda de su padre y se sorprendió al notar la tranquilidad de este. Oropher, por su parte, al oírlo solo hizo una mueca, se acercó a la mesa donde tenía una jarra con delicioso vino de su cosecha personal y se sirvió un poco en una trabajada copa de plata. Saboreó lentamente el oscuro néctar, siempre en su punto justo de maduración, y se dirigió a su hijo:

—Sé que notaste el revuelo allá afuera.

—Sé que hablaban de mí.

—El concilio anterior perdió la cabeza cuando les dije que te había concedido un último plazo y naturalmente han regresado este año para tratar un asunto... este asunto. —Oropher enfrentó a su hijo mirándolo sereno pero serio y prosiguió—. Ante tu negativa debo informarte que no han venido solos; todas las hijas de los señores de las casas más importantes han acompañado a sus padres con un solo propósito, enamorar al hijo del rey.

—Padre...

—Y así lo harán. Al atardecer te presentarás al concilio para conocerlas; he preparado un banquete en honor a las doncellas y me temo que a medianoche deberás decidirte por una de ellas.

—¿Pretendes unirme a una elfa que se presente ante mí como un regalo? ¿Como si mi amada fuese un objeto coleccionable de un tesoro y no un ser de la naturaleza?

—A propósito del regalo... sus mejores guerreros los acompañan. Si te rehúsas a elegir, convocaré un torneo; cada señor elfo será representado por su mejor arquero, el cuál competirá para unirte a la hija de su señor y a la vez obtener un cofre de gemas blancas para honrar a su familia en retribución a los buenos servicios brindados.

Thranduil se dirigió furioso hacia la puerta pero antes de salir, sentenció:

—No me uniré a ninguna de ellas obligado.

—¡Tuviste todo este tiempo para encontrar a la indicada y no lo has hecho! ¡No me has dejado opción!

—No voy a enamorarme en una noche. Lo que pides es una ridiculez.

—Ya no importa si te enamoras o no. ¡Te unirás a una de ellas, Thranduil!

El joven elfo abandonó la habitación dando un portazo y esa fue su respuesta a la última frase de su padre. Se desplazó con furia y prisa hacia el bosque.

No era posible que su padre lo obligara a casarse con alguien que debía conocer en una noche. Luego de toda una vida de prepararse para encontrar a la doncella indicada, a la elfa de sus sueños... incluso había idealizado el primer encuentro por mil lunas y su padre echaba agua sobre sus planes. En su fantasía no estaba incluida la escena de unirse a una elfa que lo adulara solo para convertirse en princesa, ni tampoco decidir en cuestión de horas quien sería su compañera para toda la eternidad.  
Los elfos son inmortales, por lo que la unión de dos amantes es inquebrantable y por supuesto también está la premisa de solo enamorarse una vez en ese tiempo eterno.

Thranduil no podía concebir la idea de tomar esa decisión a la ligera. Pensaba que no era su culpa que ninguna elfa en el bosque verde lo hubiera cautivado y cuantas más vueltas daba su cabeza sobre ese asunto, más colérico reaccionaba.  
Para colmar su ira tensó su arco y eligió su blanco, que sería aquella rama distante que sobresalía entre otras y se diferenciaba del resto en el bosque. Respiró y tiró, la flecha se clavó violenta y profundamente en la rama.

«Si tan solo elegir una dama fuera como el tiro al blanco...», se dijo y volvió a tensar el arco.

Al cabo de un rato y unas cuantas flechas disparadas a la rama, ésta cedió y cayó al suelo. Thranduil se acercó para quitarla del camino y extraer las flechas, pero al hacerlo, notó que un tendal de diferentes frutas yacía a sus pies. Le pareció extraño que al mirar a su alrededor no encontrara al responsable del desorden y retomó su tarea de quitar la rama del camino. El joven príncipe recapacitó sobre lo que le había hecho a su amada naturaleza, pero ya era tarde. Había estado disparando flechas y maldiciendo su destino a viva voz.  
«Espero que solo el espíritu del bosque haya sido testigo...» pensó.

En el reino, la situación era diferente en casi todas las habitaciones. Las doncellas se preparaban con sus mejores galas y modales para conocer al príncipe del bosque verde e intentar ganar su corazón. La mayoría de ellas eran delicadas y cuidadosas de su andar, así como también moderaban sus palabras y eran el orgullo de sus padres por jamás llevar a cabo una actividad sin su consentimiento. Sin embargo, en la última habitación del pasillo, la situación era distinta.  
Un señor elfo caminaba de un lado a otro del cuarto como un león enjaulado. «¿Dónde se ha metido esa chiquilla?», se preguntaba impaciente.  
Mientras caminaba nervioso, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un golpe dejando a su paso a una bellísima doncella de piel marfil, ojos azules brillantes como diamantes y cabello rubio lacio hasta la cintura, que generalmente llevaba bien peinado y adornado, pero en ese momento era una mata de hojas y tierra. Algunas ramitas pequeñas se habían enredado en las ondas que se le habían formado. Su flamante vestido de seda color pastel estaba sucio al igual que su cuerpo y la expresión en su rostro denotaba un desagrado muy poco usual en la doncella. La canasta que llevaba para recoger frutas se hallaba vacía y parecía haber sido maltratada.

—¿Liswen? ¿Qué ocurrió?

—No me presentaré a la cena de hoy, Ada, (papá) ya he conocido al príncipe.

—Oh. Eso quiere decir que...

—No. Ya lo he visto y déjame decirte algo, no compartiré la mesa con ningún elfo malcriado...


	2. La ninfa en el lago

Si existe acaso el inventor de la expresión de desagrado, ha de suponerse que es un elfo. Quizás el mismísimo Thranduil. El príncipe del bosque verde lleva un rato reclinado sobre la derecha con su codo apoyado sobre el posa brazos de su asiento y la mano levantada hacia su rostro escondiendo la mueca de inconformidad en sus labios. Sus ojos son un celeste claro y gélido. Si tuviera poderes, cruza por su mente que podría congelar a todos los presentes.

Las doncellas danzan alegremente en el salón intentando captar la atención del joven príncipe, pero su mente está puesta en cualquier lugar menos en ese salón. Desea retornar al bosque, perderse entre los árboles y desaparecer entre las luces blancas de la noche para bañarse con la luna sobre sus dorados cabellos. De cuando en cuando retorna su mirada al salón y el desagrado se hace más evidente.

Se dice en su mente que la belleza de las elfas delante suyo podría cautivarlo si tan solo no se le impusiera hacerlo. Observa una por una y su expresión pasa de la incomodidad al conformismo. Ha mirado una cantidad considerable de veces a una de ellas particularmente y comienza a dibujarse una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, claro que imperceptible a su alrededor, ya que su mano continúa escondiendo los secretos de su boca.

Una sombra se acerca a él y al quitar los ojos de la doncella que ha visto para poner atención a lo que ocurre, descubre a una joven elfa de cabellos negros haciendo una reverencia. Su vestido celeste hace juego con los ojos del príncipe y está finamente adornado con hilos de plata. Tiene buen gusto, podría verse bien en estatuas de la princesa, piensa Thranduil.

—Disculpe su majestad, pero he notado que desde que comenzamos a danzar no ha invitado a ninguna doncella a acompañarlo en un baile.

—Qué observadora. —objeta Thranduil muy serio.

—Me pregunto si será por... timidez. Tal vez usted requiera ayuda y no es mi intención ofender su buen nombre ni las costumbres de su reino, pero dado que usted no ha tomado la iniciativa de bailar con alguna de nosotras, me he tomado el atrevimiento de invitarlo en la siguiente pieza.

La doncella decidida estiró su mano extendida hacia Thranduil y este suspiró antes de levantarse y acompañarla. Tomó su mano y la sintió cálida, más no hogareña. Supo que no quería una eternidad paseando tomado de su mano. No era ella, pero de todas maneras bailó.

Mientras guiaba a la muchacha al centro del salón, su padre sonrió complacido y levantó la copa de vino en señal de brindis al que supuso sería su futuro suegro. En lugar de la música alegre que había estado sonando hasta ese momento, Oropher indicó a los músicos que tocaran algo más suave y lento. Antes de comenzar, Thranduil se giró hacia su padre y lo miró muy serio. Oropher no hizo caso al capricho de su hijo y continuó sonriendo y disfrutando de la velada.

Las manos de Thranduil y la muchacha se unieron suavemente. Él escondió su brazo izquierdo detrás en su espalda y el baile comenzó. Las demás elfas se hicieron a un lado y observaron la escena disfrutando de cada movimiento elegante del joven que en un giro hizo suspirar a más de una doncella. Al finalizar, el príncipe besó los nudillos de la muchacha y se inclinó para agradecerle el baile. Los músicos continuaron con sus alegres piezas y las doncellas se unieron al príncipe, que bailó con todas ellas. Pasando una por una por sus brazos, el joven Thranduil cumplió con el turno de todas... o casi todas. Dejó en último lugar a la doncella que había estado mirando con insistencia desde su sillón y se vio más alegre que con las otras al momento de tomar su cintura y hacerla girar mirándola a los ojos. Pero la alegría duró poco. Ella era en verdad muy bella, mucho más hermosa de cerca, pero algo ocurrió. Y eso fue... nada. Thranduil no sintió absolutamente nada al bailar con ella. De todas maneras agradeció y también besó su mano al finalizar el baile.

La música terminó y todos aplaudieron. Un grupo de tres elfas que se sabía eran hermanas, lo siguió haciendo reverencias y preguntando si acaso él disfrutaría de la compañía de alguna de ellas. El joven príncipe se disculpó muy cortés pidiendo un momento a solas y salió disparado hacia el bosque. Sentía que si se quedaba un solo minuto más en ese salón, las elfas iban a convertirse en caníbales y se alimentarían de él. Su cercanía e intenciones eran perturbadoras.

Así que se internó en el bosque y caminó a la luz de la luna.

—Liswen, eso está mal. Las cosas no se hacen así, las situaciones no se resuelven recolectando frutos en el bosque. Liswen, no deberías salir al anochecer. No deberías salir sin compañía. Liswen, el bosque no es lugar para una doncella delicada y obediente. No eres un animal, Liswen. Liswen, hazme caso, me debes respeto. Liswen... Liswen... ¡¿Es que acaso no lo entiende?!

Algo pesado cayó al lago y se hundió rápidamente. Luego Thranduil oyó chapoteos y se apresuró a llegar al lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Se escondió detrás de un árbol y observó la escena.

Por la voz que sonaba reprochando cosas mientras él se acercaba, supo que era una mujer, pero no podía verla ya que la muchacha estaba de espaldas, con los pies en el agua y el borde de la túnica empapada. Por lo que pudo ver entre las hojas de las ramas que lo ocultaban, ella buscaba algo en el agua.

—Liswen... al final Ada (papá) siempre tiene razón, arruinas todo por tus impulsos. ¿Dónde está esa condenada tiara?

Thranduil evaluó salir de su escondite y ayudarla, pero la elfa abandonó la búsqueda rápidamente; sus pies estaban congelándose.

Tomó sus botas y se acercó al bosque donde estaba el joven príncipe, pero pasó al otro lado del gran árbol y se sentó en un hueco que formaban las raíces serpenteantes como cabellos desordenados.

—Sé que estás ahí... —dijo la muchacha y Thranduil se estremeció—. Y sé que estás enfadado conmigo. Pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer? No he nacido para ser lo que se espera de las criaturas como yo... la desdicha de ser una elfa y no un elfo me ha condenado a tontos bailes, sonriendo como si absolutamente toda mi vida fuera de bonitos cristales brillantes y de colores. No soy una princesa, nunca lo seré. No quiero ser el adorno de un monarca tirano que solo me tenga a su lado para que el reino se vea en orden, para que caliente su lecho y le de herederos. Ya lo ha dicho mi padre, las doncellas no corren, caminan con gracia. Las doncellas no ríen a carcajadas hasta que su cuerpo duele y queda rendido en el suelo. Las doncellas no recorren los bosques cazando, no han visto orcos, no usan armas. Las doncellas son aburridas y lo sabes. No viven aventuras... y por eso no quiero ser una doncella. Pero mi padre me ha impuesto esto. Conocer al príncipe, ¡Al príncipe! Cómo si solo el hecho de llevar una corona en su cabeza lo hiciera un buen candidato y mi única opción. No lo es... lo he visto. Pero no es por cómo luce; de hecho no sé con exactitud cómo se ve, pero eso no me importa. Es su forma de ser... lo hubieras visto. Se veía tan violento aventando flechas al pobre árbol, ¿Qué daño había hecho ese pobrecillo? No... alguien así no puede ser digno de mis buenos sentimientos. No es a lo que estoy destinada, no. No merece que baile para él... ahora mismo debería estar siendo una figura de porcelana danzando para diversión de esos tontos señores. No, no lo haré. No quiero. Mi padre dice que no podemos torcer nuestro destino y podría para su gracia hacerlo de todas formas pero ser tosca y malhumorada de manera que no me elijan para ser esposa del príncipe. Podría... ¿Podría...? Bien, ¡Ya háblame! ¡Llevo una eternidad esperando oír tu voz y sé que existes! ¡Sé que es así! Dime, espíritu del bosque... ¿Qué debo hacer? ¡Dame una señal!

—Dale una oportunidad, tal vez él solo se equivocó. No debió dañar al bosque, pero en su ira olvidó lo más importante, proteger el mundo que lo rodea y lo contiene.

Liswen se asustó al oír una respuesta y giró su cabeza por sobre su hombro pero no vio a nadie. Thranduil se hallaba de pie apoyado del lado contrario del gran árbol. El tronco de madera era tan ancho que no pudo verlo. Aún así, su curiosidad pudo más y continuó la plática.

—¿Una oportunidad? ¿A alguien como él? La naturaleza no merece ser dañada por su ira. ¿Qué ha aprendido de lo que se nos ha enseñado? Cada vez que quitamos un fruto de los árboles pedimos perdón y agradecemos el alimento. No somos merecedores de lo que se nos da, pero aún así el bosque nos provee, sabe que lo necesitamos. ¿Por qué dañarlo entonces? El príncipe es insensato.

—El príncipe estaba muy enojado. —respondió Thranduil.

—Si su ira es recurrente destruirá todo el bosque. No daré ninguna oportunidad a alguien que hace semejante atrocidad.

—Solo fue asunto de una vez y el príncipe está muy apenado al respecto.

—Apenado... bien. ¿Y cuál fue el motivo de su ira si se puede saber, espíritu del bosque?

—Bueno... no ha nacido para ser lo que se espera de las criaturas como él... —dijo Thranduil y ella sonrió intrigada—. La desdicha de ser un príncipe y no un simple súbdito lo ha condenado a tontas leyes, obligándolo a unirse a cualquier doncella que no conoce en absoluto ni le agrada, a la que estará unido toda su vida como si fuera un sacrificio que debe hacerse por el reino, olvidando la propia felicidad. Él es un príncipe pero no por siempre lo será. Su padre abdicará al trono y abandonará Arda o perecerá en las guerras y para cuando ese trágico momento llegue, debe recibir la corona con una doncella a su lado. Thranduil, así se llama el príncipe, no desea que su esposa sea el adorno de un monarca inconforme e infeliz que solo la tenga a su lado para que el reino admire su belleza, para que sus estatuas adornen su palacio; tampoco desea que sirva para que caliente su lecho y le de herederos si la larga noche la pasará solo entre sábanas frías y abandono. Pudo haberte dado esa impresión esta tarde, pero él no es así. No es frío ni violento. Pero esta tarea de encontrar una doncella le fue dada por su padre y ha tenido un largo tiempo para cumplir con la misión, sin embargo no lo ha hecho... pero tú lo has dicho, misteriosa ninfa del lago. —Al decir esto, Liswen observó las ramas a su alrededor. Tuvo deseos de treparse para espiar a quien se había atrevido a llamarla así—. Las doncellas son delicadas; no ríen, no corren, no son desordenadas, no viven aventuras. Él no quiere una doncella que solo sonría ante una broma cuidando sus formas. Quiere que resuene su agradable risa en los salones, que le haga saber que lleva una vida feliz. Quiere una doncella que corra a su encuentro para penderse alegremente de su cuello cada vez que regrese de las ocupaciones que lo mantengan tortuosamente alejado de ella. Quiere una doncella que responda por él si lo hieren, que sepa disparar flechas y manejar una espada; que cubra sus espaldas, que cuide de él tanto como él de ella. Quiere una doncella que aborrezca el hedor de los orcos pero no tenga miedo de ellos. El príncipe desea mil aventuras con ella... por eso no desea una doncella. Desea una amada, sin importar quién es ella ante los ojos de sus súbditos, su familia, sus pares. Ha de enamorarse de una elfa que no tenga miedo de decir lo que piensa; que si el rey ha de cometer un error en su reinado se lo haga saber y le ayude a solucionarlo si es que acaso no ve forma de resolver el conflicto, de enmendar el error.  
Llevar una corona en la cabeza hace al príncipe tener la obligación de enlazarse a una futura reina, pero al no encontrar una en el tiempo estipulado por el rey, este lo obligó a unirse a cualquier doncella; le dio esta noche para decidirse o él decidirá por el príncipe. El joven está furioso con esa situación, no quiere unirse a una elfa que no conozca y a la cual no ame. El joven príncipe está iracundo porque no quiere que le impongan una unión y principalmente está enfadado consigo mismo por no ser capaz de enamorarse; de encontrar lo que busca.

—Comprendo su actitud entonces. Nadie debería imponernos un plazo para enamorarnos, no deberían existir esas cláusulas. Cada miembro de la realeza debería ser libre de amar a quien desee como los demás, y si es que acaso no encuentra lo que busca al momento de convertirse en monarca, debería ser libre de hacerlo después o no hacerlo. El amor no se nos presenta en el momento en que queremos que ocurra. El amor no tiene tiempo y no puede forzarse. Él no es libre, pobre criatura.

—Exacto. No es libre... y se le ha impuesto amar a cualquier elfa como si eso pudiera elegirse; como si fuera tan solo elegir entre opciones escasas y quedarse con lo más bello.

—Es una locura, los tratan como simples objetos. También a las doncellas.

—Para el rey este asunto es solo un compromiso a cumplir.

—También para los grandes señores elfos. Imponen a sus hijas que deben ser solo de una manera, que si no es la que ellos estipulan, se convierten en una deshonra para su familia.

—Ellas tampoco son libres.

—Ninguna tienen libertad, pero las rebeldes estamos condenadas a ser una deshonra y un problema para nuestras familias.

Thranduil notó que hablaba en primera persona y se compadeció de ella... toda su plática había rondado sobre lo mismo; ambos estaban coartados de elegir quiénes querían ser, de hacer las cosas a su manera. ¿Y si...?

—Bien, has venido a buscar una señal y he respondido. Deberías darle una oportunidad al príncipe. Tal vez no sea tan malvado como crees... pero respecto a su posición ¿Qué crees que debería hacer él?

—Tal vez lo mismo que yo. Regresar al salón.

—¿Regresar?

—Te he oído hablar esta tarde. Sé que eres él, eres Thranduil.

—Y tú eres... Liswen. Hablabas de ti en el lago, pero no recuerdo haberte oído o visto en el gran salón. Solo sé que eres una misteriosa figura como una ninfa de las aguas y que dejaste un tendal de frutas a mis pies esta tarde.

Ambos sonrieron en sus respectivos lugares.

—Si... sobre eso... derribaste la rama sobre la que descansaba luego de recolectar frutas. Arruinaste mi vestido y lastimaste mis brazos, ¿Crees que mereces una oportunidad?

—¡Liswen! —Una voz masculina se oyó cerca de ellos.

Thranduil rodeó rápidamente el árbol, pero al llegar donde la doncella se encontraba solo vio la túnica verde musgo moverse violentamente mientras la elfa corría hacia la voz que la llamaba. Pudo saber algo de ella mientras se alejaba de él, tenía el cabello rubio como el sol, el cual volaba en el viento luego que la capucha de la túnica se cayera de su cabeza.

El joven príncipe la vio desaparecer en la bruma de la noche y se giró hacia el lago...

—Vaya regalo que me has hecho... —dijo quitando algo del agua—. Justo cuando me estaba rindiendo con ustedes, benditos espíritus. Liswen... —susurró con la tiara de la muchacha en sus manos—. Liswen... —repitió y sonrió.


	3. Torneo de arquería

—Pero Adar... (Padre)

Thranduil reprochó nuevamente a su padre quien sentenció severamente el fin de la conversación.

—Será un torneo de arquería. El ganador se llevará los honores y reconocimiento de este reino y tú te unirás a la doncella representada por el arquero. El tiempo se terminó, Thranduil.

El rey Oropher giró su esbelta figura y abandonó la biblioteca. Thranduil enterró la nariz en un pesado libro abierto frente a él. Sus cabellos acompañaron la caída desparramándose sobre la mesa.

—Pero conocí a alguien... —dijo ofuscado, aunque su padre no pudo oírlo.

El príncipe agobiado por la situación cerró el libro y acomodó sus brazos para luego apoyar su cabeza sobre ellos. Ya no le interesaba leer, tomar clases o aprender nada nuevo. El asunto que ocupaba su mente era demasiado urgente como para hacerle espacio al conocimiento.

—Oh, lo siento... No sabía que estaba ocupado.

Thranduil levantó la cabeza sorprendido y lo primero que hizo luego de ver fugazmente a la elfa frente a él, fue acomodar su cabello con movimiento ligero y nervioso. No reconoció el rostro de la criatura pero lo que le dio ese efecto repentino de orden fue el sonido emitido por ella, la voz era completamente familiar... era Liswen.

—¡No! No está... no estoy... no es molestia. —Thranduil carraspeó y apresurado deslizó el pesado libro para que ella apoyara sobre la mesa los que traía en una pila.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —dijo ella curiosa y con una socarrona sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿No estará arrancando hojas de los libros porque está molesto, verdad?

Liswen se expresó con trato formal hacia él, cosa que no había hecho hasta el momento, por lo que Thranduil sospechando decidió fingir que hacía caso omiso a la situación para evaluar hasta dónde llegaría aquella ceremonia verbal e indagar porqué sorpresivamente ella lo se refería a él de usted.

—Creí que había quedado claro que los enfados no son parte de mi naturaleza cotidiana. —contestó serio y algo molesto.

—Oh. Era... una broma.

Liswen se sonrojó al llevar la mano a su rostro y acariciarse la mejilla. Thranduil se le quedó viendo la misma cantidad de segundos que ella a él; ambos rieron tímidamente al mismo tiempo y dejaron de reír en el mismo instante, mirándose fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos casi de susto.

Thranduil vio por primera vez el rostro de la elfa con detalle y decidió que necesitaría al menos toda una vida humana para quitarle los ojos de encima y no verse tentado de volver a mirarla unos segundos después. Tenía facciones pequeñas, un mentón hecho a medida para el descanso de su mano y una nariz que no colisionaría salvajemente contra su rostro al besarse. Sus labios eran del color de las fresas, frescos, sin rastros de pasado... El superior se curvaba elegantemente en el centro, haciendo que Thranduil quisiera recorrerlo con su dedo pulgar siguiendo la línea como dibujándolo sobre la piel, y el inferior, tembloroso, era un destino deseado que sabría a nuevas aventuras. Sus ojos eran claros como el agua del mar que los llevaría a las tierras imperecederas algún día en la lejana eternidad. Sus pestañas gruesas y largas eran la danza de un festival de primavera que hacia doler el alma cada vez que se cerraban ocultando sus pupilas, gigantes como la luna al mirar al príncipe.

Thranduil suspiró sin querer e ignorando que mientras él admiraba a la doncella, ella se hallaba prendada de las bellas líneas de él.

Se le ocurrió que debía ser cuidadosa al besarlo, pues su delicada piel de porcelana blanca podría cortarse con los pómulos y la punta de la nariz tan filosa del príncipe, pero aunque doliera iría a su encuentro, porque su boca apenas abierta estaba invitándola a adentrarse en el cúmulo de pasiones que él llevaba en su interior desde hacía un largo tiempo. Tal vez era la sensualidad que se alborotaba alrededor de su existencia, el abundante aroma a canela que despedía su cuerpo, la calidez que añoraba encontrar entre sus brazos o la mirada insistente y cautivadora que estaba echando sobre ella, fija y casi erótica, pero sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta probar esos labios... Los más deseados de toda la tierra.

Y lo supieron, estaban irremediablemente enlazados a una eternidad juntos.

Liswen tomó los libros y muy lentamente comenzó a guardarlos en sus estantes. El darle la espalda a Thranduil le permitía mantener el control y respirar, pero sentir su presencia en la habitación le proporcionaba el extraño placer de sentirse la presa del lobo que puede ser atacada en cualquier instante.  
Para no perder la cordura decidió romper el hielo ante el silencio provocador de Thranduil y volvió a referirse a él con trato formal. De alguna manera le permitía establecer cierta distancia psíquica manteniendo a raya la fuerza que su cuerpo ejercía casi inconscientemente queriendo pegarse a él como un imán.

—Puedo regresar más tarde si quiere, cuando no esté. No quiero molestar su... actividad. Ya veo que conmigo aquí no puede concentrarse o leer.

—Oh... en realidad no estaba leyendo. Estaba... meditando un asunto. —Thranduil recordó el torneo que ocurriría al amanecer y se ofuscó. A menos que el padre de Liswen tuviera al mejor arquero de la Tierra Media estaba muy lejos de obtener la bendición de su padre para unirse a ella. Intentando no agobiarla con sus calamidades, cambió de tema—. Parece que tú si estuviste ocupada hoy temprano. ¿Qué es todo eso? ¿Cómo es posible que leyeras tan rápido?

—Bueno... Los he tomado prestados del reino. Naturalmente no los he leído todos de una vez; solía viajar seguido a este lugar, pero últimamente mi padre ha venido solo y llevó libros para mí. Para no cargarlo en cada viaje decidí traerlos todos juntos al finalizar el último en la carreta que me traería hasta aquí.

—¿Y qué lees? —El joven elfo tomó un libro de la pila sobre la mesa y Liswen intentó quitárselo pero no pudo. Él era mucho más fuerte que ella—. ¿Hombres? —Thranduil observó con detalle las hojas de los libros escritos en la lengua de los humanos—. ¿Lees sobre el reino de los hombres? ¿Por qué?

—Curiosidad... Me intriga el hecho de que prácticamente no puedan vivir en armonía y sean los causantes de grandes guerras. Fui educada de acuerdo a nuestra historia, más nunca me hablaron demasiado de los hombres, así que al no poder dedicarme a otra cosa en presencia de mi padre, decidí leer sobre ellos.

—En su presencia... ¿Y qué cosas haces en ausencia de tu padre?

Liswen adoptó una postura recta, algo nerviosa.

—Nada. Nada malo. —soltó rápidamente.

—Entonces sí haces algo... No le diré nada si me lo cuentas.

—¿Cómo puedo confiar en que no lo hará?

—No le he dicho a mi padre que no te presentaste al baile y él es el rey, es mucho más temible que tu progenitor. Es una falta grave darle la espalda al monarca, mucho más cuando se trata de desposar a su hijo.

Liswen se sentó frente a Thranduil y lo observó un momento, contemplando la posibilidad de ser delatada por el joven elfo.

—Solo se lo diré si usted primero me cuenta un secreto suyo.

—Yo no tengo secretos. —Sonrió satisfecho.

—Entonces yo tampoco.

Liswen se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la salida pero antes de poder abandonar la biblioteca, Thranduil fue más veloz y se frenó en la puerta obstruyendo su paso.

—Discúlpeme su majestad, pero se interpone en mi camino.

—¿Y qué harás para salir?

—Pedirle que se haga a un lado.

—¿Y si no funciona?

—No creo que vaya a ser tan descortés.

Thranduil ladeó su cabeza y comenzó a acercarse a ella con cortos pasos. A medida que él se acercaba, ella se alejaba dando pasos hacia atrás pero sin quitarle la vista de encima; el mentón en alto como su orgullo, la expresión imperturbable.

—¿Qué está haciendo, majestad?

—Me hago a un lado, tal como pediste.

—No se está haciendo a un lado, me está acorralando.

—No hago tal cosa.

Liswen miró por sobre su hombro calculando la distancia que restaba para dar su cuerpo contra el estante de libros. Estudió los movimientos lentos de Thranduil y si bien supo que sus reflejos debían ser buenos por la práctica de lucha, ella podía ser mejor que él, solo debía esperar el momento justo. Y lo hizo...

En cuanto vio un hueco por el cual escabullirse, lo tomó. Pasó por debajo del brazo de Thranduil y este intentó tomarla pero ella se giró en sentido contrario soltándose de él, lo que lo hizo girar también y estamparse de espaldas sobre el estante en el cual pretendía acorralar a Liswen. Algunos libros cayeron estruendosamente al suelo, ella rió y continuó su camino hacia la salida pero en cuestión de segundos el príncipe la tomó firmemente del brazo y la llevó detrás de una biblioteca gigante. La escondió en un pequeño hueco oscuro y tapó su boca con la mano, ya que esta estuvo chillando y forcejeando desde el momento en que él la tomó en sus brazos. Thranduil se llevó el dedo índice a su boca indicándole hacer silencio mientras giraba su rostro en dirección a la puerta de donde provenía el sonido de los pasos de los miembros del ejército.

—¿Mi señor?

Dos guardias ingresaron a la biblioteca y se encontraron con los libros en el suelo. Thranduil salió por un costado del lugar con dos libros en la mano.

—Siempre supe que esa estantería cedería. Se lo he dicho a mi padre miles de veces pero no envió a nadie a arreglarla. Mucho peso. —Thranduil negó con su cabeza mirando a los guardias. Liswen desde la oscuridad sonrió viendo la magnífica actuación del elfo.

—¿Entonces se encuentra bien?

—Por supuesto. Yo estaba aquí escogiendo mi lectura y ese estante solo se desplomó.

Ambos guardias se pusieron a levantar los libros, pero Thranduil los detuvo.

—Oh, no se molesten, yo lo haré.

—No, mi señor nosotros tenemos que...

—Dije que yo lo haré.

Thranduil se mostró muy severo y los guardias dejaron su trabajo al instante. Se retiraron haciendo reverencias mientras el príncipe levantaba los libros poniéndolos sobre una mesa. Al asomarse a la puerta y ver que ya no había peligro, se dirigió a Liswen.

—Ya puedes salir.

—¿Por qué me escondiste? ¿Qué podían hacer si me veían? —dijo Liswen saliendo de las sombras mientras Thranduil regresaba a levantar los libros.

—¿Apresarte por atacar al príncipe? El calabozo no es lugar para ti.

—Según yo lo veo, tú estabas atacándome.

Thranduil se irguió y la miró de reojo mientras ella lo ayudaba; notó el ligero cambio de trato, ya no se dirigía a él de usted. También la cercanía entre ambos se producía con menos tensión.

—Y según yo lo veo fuiste tú la que me empujó sobre ese estante.

—Yo no te empujé, tu te caíste solo.

Ambos fueron por el mismo libro, al agacharse se miraron fijamente, uno frente al otro.

—¿Me dirás tu secreto? —preguntó Thranduil sonriendo seductor. La distancia entre ambos comenzó a acortarse.

—Solo si tú me cuentas uno tuyo.

Thranduil se alejó de Liswen mientras ella recogía el último libro del suelo y lo posaba sobre la mesa. Él se mantuvo distante por un momento y la elfa aguardó una respuesta apoyada sobre la mesa.

El joven príncipe estudió muy bien lo que diría. Habló aún dándole la espalda a la doncella.

—Tengo miedo.

—¿Ese es tu secreto? —dijo confundida.

—En realidad creo que es un secreto que he estado gritando estas últimas horas. —Thranduil se giró a verla y al encontrarse con la mirada intrigada pero serena de Liswen, sonrió; tal vez no saldría tan mal—. Casi no sé nada de ti, pero sé que tienes la única característica que me hace querer lanzarme a una eternidad contigo adivinando cada día todo lo demás. Eres diferente, Liswen. Y me ha encantado en pocos minutos que lo seas. Solo tomó un instante, un respiro y ni siquiera sé si fueron todas las palabras que salieron de tu boca en nuestra conversación en el bosque o el halo mágico flotando sobre nosotros al conocernos junto al magnetismo que me hace querer estar a tu lado cada vez que estás cerca, pero me tomó un segundo saber que quiero estar contigo, que quiero una vida juntos. Y tengo miedo, temo que no desees lo mismo en tu naturaleza de ser diferente de las demás doncellas. E incluso si lo deseas también, temo perderte en el torneo de mañana. Me he quedado sin tiempo y el elegir la doncella a la que me una ya no está en mis manos. Liswen, maldigo mi suerte de no haberte conocido antes, de no haber invertido mi tiempo en levantar mi cabeza y observar lo que me rodeaba; tal vez te hubiera encontrado en esta biblioteca si hubiera venido más seguido en lugar de perderme como un niño malcriado en el bosque escapando de mis obligaciones. Temo que la suerte sea cruel, otorgue el poder a las manos de otro arquero que no sea el que tu padre presente y te pierda para siempre. Lo siento, siento mucho el no habernos encontrado cuando correspondía y temo que al encontrarte en el límite de mi tiempo, te pierda por un estúpido torneo de arquería. Ya, ahora sabes mi secreto. Estoy fascinado por tu alma, creo que con el tiempo podría enamorarme de ti con una fuerza que me arranque el corazón del pecho para caer directo en tus manos. Eso es lo que creo, porque lo que sé y no ignoro, es que ninguna otra elfa podrá lograr lo que creo que tu harás conmigo. Has plantado una semilla en mi alma y solo crecerá hasta florecer en tu presencia, más me temo que nadie más lo haga.

Liswen permaneció en silencio mirando al elfo articulando sus manos expresando sus sentimientos por ella; jamás creyó que sería capaz de cambiar de opinión sobre un príncipe que ella creía frío, descuidado y destructor. Descubrió la verdad en sus palabras y en la magia que los envolvía, que ahora sabía ambos habían percibido. Hasta ese momento ella intentó no prestar atención a las señales impuestas por su raza. En algún punto descreía de la magia de los elfos, creía que los sentimientos se demostraban con hechos y no había halos, trucos, ni sensaciones inexplicables como producto de la magia que hicieran caer a las personas en un frenesí. Pero en su interior desde que supo que iría a presentarse ante el príncipe de Mirkwood, algo se expresaba como queriendo sacudirle el cuerpo para llamar su atención mostrándole que la magia si existía y la habitaba. Liswen había aplacado esas sensaciones o llamados intentando huir de él, intentando convencerse que nada saldría bien de un encuentro arreglado entre ambos, algo que sería impuesto. Pero esto era diferente, desde el inicio supo que no se le impondría nada, que el deseo que sentiría por él había permanecido aguardando en su interior, habitándola desde su nacimiento, declarando que estaban destinados desde el inicio.

Sonrió al saber que el secreto que guardaba quizás los salvaría a ambos y habló con serenidad y alegría.

—Te he juzgado mal. No eres el único que teme, aunque tememos por diferentes razones. Yo cree una imagen tosca y violenta de ti en mi mente porque quería alejarte; quería huir de ti, temerosa de aceptar lo que he sabido desde siempre. Al oír tu nombre en mi hogar ya sabía quién eras. Y no necesitaba saber que eras el príncipe para cohibirme, no es importante el título que tengas... ya que lo que me ha aterrado siempre, eres tú. —Thranduil frunció el ceño y Liswen se acercó lentamente a él mientras hablaba—. Te he oído antes, cuando pequeña, en el viento... entre los árboles. Los espíritus del bosque me hablaron la primera vez que visité Mirkwood. Dijeron que mi destino llevaba una tiara sobre la cabeza y comandaba ejércitos... eso no me inmutó; he nacido para la lucha, no conozco otra vida que escapar de casa para aprender a usar una espada, un arco; para defenderme y regresar llena de hojas en el cabello y tierra en el vestido, para mentir a mis padres y decir que soy torpe; que me caí de un árbol, que un animal me corrió. Al oír que comandaría ejércitos fui feliz, pues los espíritus del bosque que tanto hemos cuidado me lo confesaron. Había hecho bien mi trabajo y ellos me recompensarían. Pero entre toda esa energía y voces, también te oí, aún cuando sabía que no estabas ahí. Dijiste mi nombre. El viento poderoso levantó las hojas secas del suelo y formó una figura luminosa... era un rey. Dijo que se uniría a mí, que estaríamos juntos. No había vuelto a escuchar esa voz, tu voz, hasta que te vi en el bosque. Pero aún así ya temía que fueras tú cuando mi padre me anunció que nos presentarían. No eres un rey, eres un príncipe, pero estás destinado a convertirte en monarca. ¿A qué le he temido? A ti. A que me encierres, que no me dejes ser quién soy... que no me dejes vivir mi secreto. Pero me has dicho que lo que te ha cautivado es que sea diferente, pues... soy diferente y me ha encantado que no te horrorizaras al saberlo. Soy una doncella, si... pero también soy una guerrera... ese es mi secreto. Cuando mi padre no está detrás de mí husmeando lo que hago, me escapo y lucho, practico. He mejorado mis habilidades desde que abandoné la niñez, así que no te preocupes por perderme, soy la mejor arquera que podrás encontrar en este reino y voy a ganar ese torneo por ti, por mí... por nosotros, ya lo verás.

Liswen se detuvo ante Thranduil y este tomó sus manos.

—Cada cosa que sé de ti me fascina más y más... Pongo mi destino en tus manos y he de pedirle a Ilúvatar que no te haga flaquear, que te de valor y ganes ese torneo. Pero si no es así y otro arquero gana la competencia... entonces lucharé por ti hasta unirnos.

—No eres como pensaba... eres diferente.

—Qué bueno que cambiaras de opinión sobre mí...

Thranduil se acercó lentamente a ella cerrando los ojos, dispuesto a besarla. Pero Liswen se echó atrás posando una mano sobre los labios del elfo. Él se sorprendió y al abrir los ojos nuevamente se encontró con la sonrisa tierna de ella.

—Se está haciendo tarde, ¿No crees?

—Pero nosotros no dormimos. —dijo Thranduil luego de besar uno por uno los dedos de ella.

—Debo prepararme para mañana. No es un torneo como cualquier otro... tengo algo importante por lo que competir. —contestó y se alejó hacia la puerta.

—¿Te irás sin darme un beso de buenas noches?

Liswen estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando Thranduil con una mueca de decepción regresó a la mesa de la biblioteca. Ella sonrió y se lo pensó dos veces antes de regresar, pero al final su espontaneidad ganó. Corrió hacia donde él estaba y lo asaltó por la espalda dándole un beso en la mejilla. Antes que Thranduil pudiera girarse y tomarla en sus brazos, ella corrió fuera de la biblioteca y regresó a su habitación. El elfo suspiró sonriente. Era ella y solo ella.

La mañana despuntó clara y brillante. El rey Oropher ingresó a la habitación de su hijo esperando encontrarlo aún mentalizándose de la asistencia a su infortunio. Tal vez diera la impresión de no importarle el destino de su hijo, pero muy en el interior era lo que más le preocupaba y había tomado esa resolución pensando en hacerle un bien. Quizás Thranduil se lo agradeciera en un futuro.

Ingresó en la habitación decidido a ayudar al príncipe con su vestimenta pero lo encontró de pie junto a una ventana, estaba listo. Thranduil observaba el bosque a los pies del castillo con todos los señores elfos reunidos y los guerreros practicando arquería. En realidad no le importaban todos ellos, solo estaba buscando a alguien que estaba tardando en aparecer en escena.

—Oh. —expresó Oropher y se frenó a observar a su hijo, altivo ante el ventanal. Llevaba puesta hasta su corona—. Creí que...

—Un príncipe siempre debe cumplir con sus obligaciones... por el bienestar del reino. Tenías razón, Adar. —Thranduil se volvió hacia él—. Se acabó el tiempo y tal vez... esto es lo mejor.

—¿Dónde quedaron la furia y las súplicas de anoche?

—Enterradas... en la biblioteca.

—¿La biblioteca? —Oropher no comprendió las palabras de su hijo. Nadie lo haría, excepto él... o Liswen.

—Si... —Thranduil jugó con los dedos de sus pies, tamborilleándolos nervioso en el interior de sus botas—. Yo... me entregué a la lectura y la sabiduría. He leído sobre otros monarcas, al parecer no soy el único en esta situación y ellos lo sobrellevaron con valor, así que...

La verdad era otra, Thranduil aún tenía la esperanza de que su reciente amada Liswen venciera a sus oponentes y ganara algo más que un cofre, pero no lo diría. Cuando tienes un as bajo la manga es mejor usarlo solo en el momento correcto.

—Bueno. —Oropher se acercó a él y ambos miraron el bosque—. Ya es hora.

La música sonó indicando la llegada de la familia real. El rey a la cabecera de la fila detrás de sus dos guardias de confianza, marchó montado en su alce. Detrás marchó su hijo con la vista fija al frente y una pose obligada que no lo hacía ver menos hermoso, pues lo cierto es que cualquier movimiento que hiciera resultaría elegante.

Al tomar sus lugares en el centro de la escena para ver mejor el torneo, Oropher abrió sus manos y les indicó a los presentes que podían tomar asiento. Los señores elfos, junto a sus hijas, dejaron su posición de reverencia y mientras ellos se sentaban en sus lugares asignados frente al rey, las doncellas formaron una fila. Una a una fueron dejando ofrendas en una mesa siendo anunciadas por un miembro de la casa real. Junto a su nombre, se mencionaba el del arquero que competiría por su honor. Thranduil agradeció de pie junto a la mesa cada una de las ofrendas, pero no estuvo tranquilo hasta que vio a Liswen acercarse a él con un cuenco de fruta fresca.

Al encontrarse frente a frente, el cuerpo de ella tembló nervioso ante la figura del príncipe. Sus manos flaquearon y casi dejan caer el cuenco, pero Thranduil en un movimiento rápido lo sostuvo firmemente. Sus manos volvieron a encontrarse luego de la noche anterior ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes y el tono rojizo que tomaron las mejillas de Liswen. Él sonrió y posó el cuenco sobre la mesa sin dejar de mirarla. Ella también se veía hermosa y provocó nerviosismo en él... aunque todo se derrumbó al oír que alguien más sería el arquero que compitiera por su mano.

Liswen continuó su camino mientras las últimas elfas pasaban a dejar sus regalos. Thranduil quedó estaqueado en el lugar hasta que la ceremonia finalizó y giró lentamente para volver a su lugar con pasos pesados y tristes. ¿Acaso la jugada había salido mal y tendría un funesto fin?

El torneo comenzó y los arqueros compitieron por el honor de sus doncellas. Eran muy buenos en lo que hacían pero ninguno había dado todas las flechas en el blanco. Oropher indicó que el ganador sería quien tuviese más aciertos y si acaso había un empate, se produciría una nueva ronda entre los implicados resultando ganador el primero en dar en el blanco de todos ellos.

El arquero de Liswen fue el último en competir. Un elfo encapuchado y misterioso se paró frente a la familia real e hizo una reverencia antes de posicionarse en el lugar indicado y tensar el arco.

Thranduil entonces echó una disimulada mirada de reojo hacia los presentes y comprobó que Liswen no se hallaba entre el público. Intentó no sonreír para no levantar sospecha alguna pero no pudo. Coincidentemente su sonrisa se marcó al mismo momento en que la primera flecha de cinco dio en el centro de la diana, es decir, en el blanco. Nadie hasta ese momento lo había logrado a la primera. Oropher observó la felicidad en el rostro de su hijo y también sonrió... algo extraño estaba ocurriendo pero si tenía a Thranduil sonriendo de esa manera, entonces estaba bien.

Segunda diana... en el blanco. Tercera y cuarta diana... igual de certeras. Por supuesto, la última flecha tuvo un tiro perfecto; con ello dio en el centro y ganó el torneo. Todos aplaudieron de pie al misterioso arquero y Oropher observó a su hijo una vez más... Thranduil estaba de pie aplaudiendo muy animado.

Se acercó a este con el cofre y lo entregó en sus manos. Entre dientes habló disimulando lo más que pudo.

—¿Cómo es que cambiaste de lugar con tu arquero sin que nadie lo supiera?

—No lo hice... Yo soy ese arquero. Es el nombre que me dio el elfo que me enseñó a usar el arco... un nombre de guerrero.

Liswen se quitó la capucha y para sorpresa de todos, su largo cabello rubio rodó por detrás de su capa. Ella sonrió, dejó el cofre en el suelo y ofreció su mano a Thranduil.

—Este no es el premio que más importa. Lo más valioso para mí está enfrente mío.

Thranduil y Liswen se comprometieron la mañana siguiente frente a la bendición del rey y al terminar abruptamente el reinado de Oropher con su muerte unos años después, el elfo la desposó y ambos tomaron el poder de Mirkwood. Compartieron su eternidad por largos años y fruto de esa unión nació su hijo Legolas, quien crecería para convertirse en un miembro importante de una comunidad que salvaría muchas vidas.

—Y así fue como me enamoré de ella... —dijo Thranduil al pie de un árbol. Descansaba luego de enseñarle al pequeño Legolas cómo usar las dagas. Ambos habían tenido una lucha para practicar y se hallaban tomando un respiro.

—Es la mejor decisión que has podido tomar, Ada. (Papá).

—Si, gracias a eso ahora te tenemos a ti y siento que nada me falta, soy inmensamente feliz.

Thranduil abrazó a su hijo y ambos perdieron la vista en una parte del bosque donde Liswen recolectaba frutas. Ella se giró en dirección a ellos y sonrió. Pasarían muchos más años de felicidad en familia.


End file.
